A veces es un país a veces un desastre
by Conifi
Summary: Ser un país y querer hacer lo que se te de la gana es lo peor pero... agregarle el estar enamorado es un desastre
1. Horario Inglés

_**Francia**_

 **¿Quien llama a la puerta a esta hora?** -Tomé mi bata de dormir y fui a abrir la puerta- **¿Suiza?**

 **Déjame pasar** -Lo único que sentí fue que alguien me empujo fuertemente hacia dentro y que cerraron la puerta estruendosamente

 **Ya sé lo que quieres mon ami** -Levante una ceja de forma coqueta y acorrale a Suiza en la puerta

 **Aléjate de mi maldito pervertido** -Me golpeo con ¿quien valla a saber que cosa? **-Juro que te hubiera disparado si no fuera que deje mi escopeta en la casa**

 **¿Entonces a que venias?**

 **Cállate nos pueden escuchar-** Me cubrió la boca con sus manos

 _Abuelito, dime tu:_  
 _¿Qué sonidos son los que oigo yo?_  
 _Abuelito, dime tu:_  
 _¿Por qué yo en la nube voy?_  
 _Dime ¿por qué huele el aire así?_

 **¡Hermano!-** Se oyó del otro lado de la puerta ¿Acaso era Liechtenstein?- **Mira que lindos son los disfraces**

 **Mierda, Liechtenstein los trajo hasta aquí-** No entiendo que mierda esta pasando

 _Como Agradecimiento a la contribución de los paisajes dibujados en la película de Heidi hoy_

 **Adiós Francia cuídate, saldré por la puerta trasera gracias** -Se apresuro en decir mientras corría hacia la cocina...¿Okey? esto es más raro que cuando Alfred entro a robarme dulces en Halloween mientras decía que era Canadá ebrio... En fin prefiero ir a dormir para conservar mi belleza ¿o creen que esto se hace con la magia de Arthur?Claro que me gustaría que me haga de su magia. Ya, calma las hormonas.

Me acosté entremedio de mis hermosas sabanas de seda rosada para después empezar a cerrar los ojos lentamente

 _Sigilosa al pasar_  
 _Sigilosa al pasar_  
 _Esa loba es especial_  
 _Mírala, caminar, caminar_

 _Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa_  
 _En el ardor de una noche romántica_

 **¿Porque a todos se les ocurre molestar hoy?** -¿Dónde esta el maldito celular?

 _¿Hola?_ _Francis, tengo un problema, ven por favor_ _¿España?_ _Si, mierda, apúrate_ _¿Qué paso?_ _¡No, Romano ni se te ocurra! ¡Aléjate!_

¿Qué acaba de pasar?...Que llamada tan extraña. Iría a ayudar pero me gana la flojera me gana.

Ahora que lo pienso...¿Porqué todo mundo se levanto temprano? si recién son las 7:40 A.M

Paren el mundo...No cambie la hora de mi celular cuando fui a Reino Unido...Oh no, la junta con China y Rusia. Yao me va a golpear con sus utensilios de cocina por llegar tarde y si tengo suerte Iván me golpeara con su grifo.

.

 **Lo siento yo no se que paso que no cambie la hora de Reino Unido y...** -Estoy soñado ¿cierto?

 **Señor Francia esto... eh yo osea** -Se escapo del agarre de Rusia sonrojado y se sentó en la silla asignada- **¿Porque no empezamos con la junta y olvidamos lo que acaba de pasar?-** ¿Olvidar que Rusia y China estaban casi tragándose en la pared de la sala de juntas? Nunca. Al menos no me mataran por haber llegado tarde.

 **!Paren esto!** -¿Acaso es el día de hacer cosas raras?- **No voy a dejar que estos malditos comunistas te conviertan**

 **Alfred ¿Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que Francis hizo esta junta solamente porque nosotros no teníamos que ver en este tema porque ya lo habíamos hablado antes?**

 **Mon amour no le eches la culpa a Alfred por querer venir a verme-** Sujete el mentón de Arthur pero en cambio de eso sentí una mano en mi mejilla

 **Dios mio, nunca pensé que eras tan...Lo diría pero eso no es de caballeros** -Se arreglo la corbata

 **¿Y darme una bofetada es de caballeros?**

 **shut up idiot** -Se sentó en el borde de la mesa...Valla que se veía sexy en esa postura

 **¿No vinieron con mi pequeño Matthew?**

 **Sabia que se nos olvidaba alguien en la estación de metro** -Dijo sin pensarlo...Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¡dejaron a mi bebe en la estación de metro!


	2. Equivocación

**Francia**

 **¿Dónde mierda se supone que dejaron a mi bebe?** -Pregunte por tercera vez mientras buscaba señal de Canadá en la estación del metro

me

 ** _France_...Esto** -Se rasco la nuca Alfred- **Creo que lo dejamos en Washington**

¿ **Qué?** -Parpadeé frenéticamente

 **Tampoco es como no se supiera cuidar solo Francis** -Intervino Inglaterra

 **Tu no sabes si el puede cuidarse solo o no**

 **Canadá**

Bueno si mi memoria no falla estoy casi seguro que el aeropuerto queda en esta dirección

 **Buenas tardes ¿Me podría decir el vuelo más cercano hacia París, Francia?** -La pregunte a la señorita a la cual tuve que hablarle tres veces para que se diera cuenta de mi existencia.

 **Hay un cupo disponible para el vuelo 364B el cual esta embarcando ahora**

 **Lo llevo** -Saque mi billetera lo más rápido posible para después ir corriendo hacia la embarcación.  
Mire el pasaje puerta 27D vamos Matthew tu puedes, apúrate.

 **Prussia**

Dios mio llego atrasado al vuelo, mi asombrosa persona no puede perder ese vuelo o sino West me matara y si me mata lo fantástico del mundo se acabara.

 **¿Como que no me dejan embarcar?**

 **Lo siento caballero pero el avión ya esta saliendo de la zona de embarcación**

 **Mire señora si usted no le dice en este mismo momento al piloto del avión que se devuelva y me dejen embarcar como una puta persona normal voy a llamar al gobierno Alemán para que pongan una demanda en contra de negligencia a este maldito aeropuerto ¿A caso no sabe con quien esta hablando? Esta hablando con el Awesome Prussia. Y si, puede que yo allá dejado de existir pero eso no implica que mi maravillosa persona no tenga poder político como nación en Alemania yo creé a Alemania no Alemania a mi, así que o el vuelo se devuelve o yo me encargo de que cierren este aeropuerto en menos de un día y espero que no den aviso a los pasajeros que gracias a mi tengan que devolverse _¿verstanden?_** _{Entendido}_

 **Cla-Claro señor Prussia** \- La mujer se retiro un instante para después avisar que el vuelo estaría listo para que el awesome yo me embarcara. Nada mejor que la amabilidad con el Imperio Prusiano

 **Canadá**

 **Señores pasajeros lamento informar que tendremos que volver a la zona de embarcación por que el Señod prefccs...Porque el combustible no es suficiente** -Simplemente genial y si, es sarcasmo por si no lo habían notado. Al menos tengo mis auriculares para pasar el rato

 **Prussia**

Por fin pude embarcarme y me senté en mi adorado asiento. Mire hacia un lado...espera ese cabello... ese mechón anti-gravedad ¿Canadá? Oh no. todo menos esto. Cálmate Prussia...Es imposible que sea el. ¿Que haría viajando a Berlín?  
¿Se abra acordado de mi awesome persona y me fue a visitar? No...muy irreal. Aún que me encantaría que fuera así. Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana ¿Y si era el? Vamos voltea la cabeza solo por unos minutos.  
Si. Definitivamente era el. ¿Qué otra persona en su sano juicio entraría con una cría de oso polar a un avión de primera clase? Tampoco que me molestara eso, en verdad me encantaba lo raro que podía llegar a ser. Podía decirse que era raramente sexy el verlo de vez en cuando.  
Me levante y me dirigí hacia la persona que ocupaba el asiento adjunto al de Matthew.

 **Disculpe ¿puede cambiarme el puesto**?-Trate de sacar mi más maravillosa sonrisa hacia el chico que estaba leyendo. Levanto su mirada

 **No** -Sentencio. Volvió su mirada al libro

 **Mira niño si no quieres que al llegar a territorio Alemán te arresten por atentado de terrorismo es mejor que te corras y vallas a sentarte en mi puesto** -Me miro extrañado

 **Pero yo no soy terrorista ni este avión se dirige...-** Me miro extrañado y yo le dirigí una mirada de odio

 **Nada de peros. La historia puede cambiarse fácilmente y más si una figura importante la cambia** -Creo que hoy estoy abusando de mi poder, pero valía la pena si era por estar al lado de Matthew. El chico me miro asustado y salio rápidamente de su puesto- **Gracias por tu** **comprensión**

 **Canadá**

 **Hola** -me saque mis auriculares y mire de donde provenía ese saludo. ¿Prussia?  
¿Qué hacia Prussia en un vuelo a Francia?

 **Hola** -Conteste por educación. Si no, yo me hubiera tirado encima de el besando sus mejillas. Pero no era tan mal educado y imprudente como para hacer eso

 **¿Qué haces viajando hacia Alemania?** -Espera ¿Qué? Creo que se equivoco de vuelo por que este va a Francia

 **Este vuelo va a Francia** -Le dirigí una mirada de extrañes

 **No, este va a Alemania** -Me contradijo

 **No**

 **Si**

 **No**

 **Que si, pásame tu pasaje**

Yo le extendí mi pasaje y el lo tomo. Al hacerlo rozo mi mano. ¿Porque me ponía tan nervioso cada vez que se acercaba? ¿o solamente con el hecho de mirarme?

 **Matthew** -Me llamo- **déjame confirmarte que estas en lo correcto**

 **Prussia**

El hecho de equivocarme de vuelo me era raro ya que seguí todos las indicaciones... a mi asombrosa manera pero las seguí.

 **¿Te equivocaste?** -Me dirigió una mirada rápida con sus hermosos ojos

 **No** -mire al suelo. Si, me ponía nervioso el solo hecho de una simple mirada ¿Y qué? Hasta alguien tan asombroso como yo podría ponerse nervioso

 **Bueno, ¿Entonces porque creías que era un vuelo a Alemania?** -Levanta una de sus cejas

 **Es que yo... Yo ¿quería asustarte? osea si, quería asustarte. La verdad es que el Bad Touch Trio se quería juntar** -Trate de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Me siento estúpido por haberme equivocado de vuelo. Al menos ahora sé porque el chico que amenace me miro extraño cuando dije frontera Alemana

 **¿Y España?** -Me miro por encima de sus lentes. Porque tenia que ser tan jodidamente sexy.

 **Canadá**

 **¿E-E-España?**

 **Si, España** -Saque de mi mochila un libro y lo deje en mis piernas.

 **El va a viajar mañana** -Pronuncio nervioso. Esta mintiendo. Lo eh observado a escondidas por mucho tiempo como para no darme cuenta que lo esta haciendo... Me siento un maldito acosador ahora que lo pienso.

 **Bueno** -Sentí que miraba mis piernas...¿Porqué esta haciendo eso?. ¿Me estaría mirando mi..parte?. Dios mio en que impurezas piensas Matthew...Aún que tampoco es como si o nunca se lo hubiera visto. Después de unos minutos caí en cuenta que no me miraba a mi, si no a mi libro- **¿Quieres leerlo?** -Dije tímidamente

 **No...** -Miro hacia adelante. Lo hacia de nuevo. Otra vez mentía

 **¿Seguro?Ya me lo eh leído y no creo que me entusiasme leerlo en estos momentos** -Ahora era yo quien mentía, ni había leído la primera pagina- **Toma**

 **¿Enserio?** -Sus ojos expresaban la emoción de los de un niño de 5 en medio de una dulcería... o Alfred en medio de un restaurante de comida rapida. Los dos eran casi lo mismo

 **Si** -Se lo pase. Ahora caí en cuenta de que Kumajiro estaba durmiendo en su regaso. Era una imagen tan tierna hasta que...

 **¿Puedes sacar esta molestosa mota de pelo de mi asombrosa ropa?-** ¡¿Lo acaba de llamar molestosa mota de pelo?!

 **¡Como se te ocurre llamar así a Kumajiro! ¡El es la criatura más hermosa del mundo y si no lo quieres así yo..!-** Grite enojado mientras se lo arrebataba

 **Perdón** **¿Decías algo?** -¿Enserio me había podido escuchar normalmente cuando hablaba pero no cuando gritaba?- **Tu sabes que no hablas muy fuerte que digamos** -levanto la mirada del libro para darme una sonrisa la cual mostraba su colmillo, su hermoso y sexy colmillo.

 **¿Quien eres?-** Pregunto mientras se despertaba

 **Canadá** -cuantas veces le tengo que decir a Kumajiro que soy Canadá

 **Francia**

 **¿Y que hacemos nosotros aquí, aru?-** Pregunto china mientras nos subíamos al avión presidencial

 **Ustedes me ayudaran a encontrar a Matthew**

 **¿A quién?-** Pregunto el Ruso

 **A Canadá** -Rodé los ojos

 **¿Y que te hace pensar que nosotros tenemos que ayudarte?**

 **El que si no me ayudan contare lo que vi**

 **¿Qué viste Francia?** -Me pregunto inocente Estados Unidos

 **Nada-** Le revolví el cabello y recibí una mirada matadora de Inglaterra. Uh...Mamá gallina llego

 **Permiso** -¿Y a este que bicho le pico para que se sentara conmigo?- **England ¿Porque me quitaste mi puesto?** -Reclamo. Yo quisiera saber lo mismo


	3. Turbulencias

Diclamer: Los personajes pertenecientes a esta novela no son míos. Tanto como Hetalia el cual pertenece a Hidekas como Latín Hetalia sus respectivos dueños

* * *

 **Francia**

 **Por fin llegamos** -Me levante del asiento y por decir levantar es me caí porque no me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad. Nunca entendí porque los aviones tenían eso, si el avión se cae no te va a salvar el cinturón de hacerte papilla. Bueno volviendo al tema.

 **No te apresures tanto estúpido. Ya fue mucho que hicieras que el piloto rompiera las leyes de exceso velocidad** -No entiendo a Arthur, un rato viene le quita el asiento a Alfred y al otro me anda diciendo estúpido... Y se supone que las mujeres son las difíciles

 **Prussia**

 **Avisamos a los tripulantes que estamos pasando por una zona de turbulencia, pedimos por favor que se mantengan en sus asientos con los cinturones puestos-** Dios mio no...todo menos eso. Nunca me ah gustado ir en avión, me da miedo...Si mi awesome persona tiene miedo. Mire a Matthew el cual estaba durmiendo. Observe mejor y me di cuenta que estaba con el cinturón desabrochado ¿Lo despierto? No, mejor no. Mejor le abrocho yo el cinturón.

Me acerque a abrocharle el cinturón pero con mi suerte un movimiento brusco que hubo hizo que mis labios terminaran encima de los suyos. El abrió los ojos de golpe y yo me paralice...Oh no que vergüenza. Kumajiro me empujo con sus pequeños brazos suavemente separándome de Matthew. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y por el calor que sentía en mi cara creo que yo también.

 **Perdón, te iba a abrochar el cinturón pero** -El avión se empezó a mover demasiado fuerte y me asuste

 **No importa** -El termino de abrocharse el cinturón y abrazo a su oso. El avión se seguía moviendo cosa que me asustaba. Clave mis dedos en el apoya brazo- **Que raro el avión se esta moviendo mucho-** Yo no pude contestar debido al pánico que sentía- **¿Gilbert?** -Sentí una de sus manos encima de la mía cosa que me calmo un poco- **No va a pasar nada** -Me sonrío.

 **Si sé que no va a pasar nada-Mentí**

 **¿No tienes miedo?**

 **Mi asombrosa persona nunca va a tener miedo**

 **Señores pasajeros, pedimos que mantengan la calma ya que detectamos una falla en el motor** -Apreté la mano de Matt, escuche un suave quejido...Creo que no medí mi fuerza- **Señores pasajeros, pedimos otra vez mantener la calma y por favor sacar los chalecos salvavidas que se encuentran debajo de su asiento-** Se empezaron a oír gritos desesperados de la gente preguntando ¿Qué pasaba?

 **Gilbert** -Sentí la suave voz de Matthew y lo mire- **Hay que ser precavidos y es mejor que sigamos las indicaciones** -Yo asentí- **Entonces ¿Me puedes soltar la mano por favor?** -Si no estuviéramos en esta situación yo estaría sonrojado y me sentiría un estúpido. Pero en momentos como esto lo único que atine a hacer fue soltar su pequeña mano y sacar el chaleco salvavidas

 **Uruguay**

 **Maldita sea** \- Grito el Argentino

 **¿Que paso ahora?** -Ya es quinta vez que lo oigo gritar tan solo en esta mañana. Era verdad que mi primo a veces podía ser un poco exagerado. Pero ya era demasiado. Me levante de mi cama...¿Qué hacia gritando a las 6:43 de la mañana?- **Ticho**

 **¿Si?-** Levanto su mirada del celular, para después ponerlo en su oído

 **¿Qué paso?** -Me senté al lado de el. Se levanto del sillón y empezó a dar vuelta por la habitación

 **Nada** -Lo mire incrédulo. ¿Cómo que nada? Me despertó por lo menos cinco veces con sus gritos de enojo- **Bueno si paso algo**

 **¿Qué?** -Saco el celular de su oído y maldijo. No lo contestaron y al parecer a mi tampoco a mi pregunta- **¿Tiene que ver con Manu?** \- Movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Debí imaginarlo. - **¿Qué paso ahora?** -Me acabo de dar cuenta que abrí la boca cinco veces y las cinco fueron para preguntar algo

 **Es que no sé que pasa, siempre terminamos peleando y creo que ahora fue muy lejos** -Se sentó rendido en el sillón- **Discutimos ayer antes de que se fuera, y ahora estoy arrepentido**

 **¿Quieres que te traiga un mate?**

 **Por favor** -Me dirigí a la cocina y herví agua

 **¡Además siempre termino yo disculpándome! ¡Che! ¡¿porque no se disculpa el y no yo?!-** Aveces pienso que si mi primo fuera prima no se quejaría tanto de su novio- **Aún que ahora yo las cague**

 **¿Por?**

 **Le dije que Tierra del Fuego era de Francia y no de el** -¿Por eso se enojo?

 **Tampoco es tan malo** -Llene de agua los mates

Espera...¿Qué?. En mi sorpresa se me callo el hervidor eléctrico, menos mal que ahora estaba vacía.

¡¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre decirle eso a Manu?!

 **Me enoje, ¿Qué querés que haga yo? ¿Darle flores al boludo? Dime que vos no decís nada ofensivo cuanto discutís con Brasil** -Le extendí el mate y el lo recibió

 **Si, pero nunca le diría una cosa semejante a esa** -Sorbí un poco de mate

 **¿Que te dijo para que llegaras a decir eso?**

 **Sinceramente ni me acuerdo boludo-Tiro su cabeza para atrás- Pero boludo, siempre discutimos, ni creo que me me quiera de verdad, todos los días es lo mismo. ¿Y a quien le echan la culpa? Al Martín. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy con el chilenito ese. Ya sé voy a mandarlo a la punta del cerro che'** -Tomo su celular otra vez

 **Achicá la plena Martín. No vallas ha hacer algo de que te vallas a arrepentir** -Le arrebate el celular y este simultáneamente empezó a sonar

 **Pásamelo** -Trato de sacármelo

 **No, lo podre en alta voz** -Dicho esto conteste la llamada y la puse en alta voz

 _Hola_

 _¿Sebastian?_

 _Si,¿Qué paso Daniel?_

 **¿Es Paraguay?** \- Me susurro Ticho

 **Si** _-_ Susurre de vuelta

 _Me llamo Francia_

¡¿Francia te llamo a vos y no a mi?!-Grito mi otro primo

 _Si, pero eso no importa. Me llamo para decirme que habían secuestrado a Canadá en la estación de metro en Washington_ -Su voz sonaba preocupada ¿Y como no estarlo? Si Matt es una nación muy importante para nosotros y en todo los sentidos existentes

 _¿Como dejaron que lo raptaran?_ -Dijo histérico Martín

 _Calma. Francis me pregunto ¿Si podías prestar equipos de "Servicio de Inteligencia y Contra Espionaje del estado" para rastrear su paradero?_

 _Si, claro que si_ -Conteste rápidamente

 _Martín ¿Tu podrías prestar equipos de le "Agencia Nacional de Inteligencia"?_

 _Voy a hablar con mis superiores y llamare de vuelta para avisar sobre la respuesta_

 **Inglaterra**

 **Francis, aún ni sabes si lo raptaron o se fue a dar una vuelta y ya le avisas a todo el mundo que lo raptaron** -Pronuncie enojado. No podía poner así de histéricos a los países sin ni siquiera saber si Canadá en verdad lo habían raptado o solo se fue a comprar cosas por hay.

 **Llame al gobierno Canadiense y no esta hay. ¿Como no quieres que le pida a los países sus sistemas de Inteligencia para ubicar a mi Matth?** -¡¿Qué hizo que?!

 **¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso?!** -Grite histerismo haciendo que la gente que pasaba por hay me mirara raro

 **¿Como no eh de hacerlo?. Ahora llama a Manuel porque no me contesta el celular** -¿Quien se cree para hacer esto?

.

No sé como me paso esto. Me encontraba llamando a Chile por décima vez cuando por fin contesto

 _Deja de llamarme Argentina, tu no tienes por que hacerlo_ -Se oyó un deje de tristeza en su voz

 _Manu, soy Arthur_ -Se escucho un saludo un poco más animado- _¿No habrás hablado con Canadá últimamente?_

 _Para nada, de hecho no eh hablado con nadie desde ayer. ¿Por?_

 _Es que no encontramos a Canadá... ¿Me puedes llamar si tienes alguna noticia?_

 _Claro_

 _Gracias. Adiós_

 _Adiós_

 **Chile**

Deje mi vaso de cerveza en la mesa...¿Como pudo desaparecer Canadá?. Me preocupe bastante al oír eso, le tengo demasiado aprecio.

Salí del sillón y me dirigí al baño a mojarme la cara. Me sentía frustrado, engañado, inútil y un millón de cosas más

Flashback

 ** _¡¿Sabes que más?!_**

 ** _¡No quiero oír ni una mierda más_!-** Tome el pomo de la puerta, pero las palabras que dijo Ticho me dejaron petrificado

 ** _¡Carlitos no es hijo tuyo!_**

 ** _¿Qué?_ -**Me costo sacar las palabras, más que nada por el nudo que se interponía en mi garganta

 ** _¡Lo que oíste! ¡Tierra del Fuego no es Chilena y Argentina es Francesa y Argentina!_ -**¿Se acostó con Francis?...

 ** _¡No me importa!-_** Salí de la casa de Martín dando un portazo

Fin del Flashback

 **Argentina**

¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi vida?.

Se acabo la junta con mi superior y me habían dado permiso para mandar equipo para ayudar. Pero eso era lo menos que me importaba. No era que Matt no me importaba, si no que me sentía culpable por decirle eso a Manu. Era una de mis mayores mentiras. Carlitos si era hijo de Manu, y se notaba demasiado, sus actitudes y sus ojos, ¡Hasta el mapa lo decía! pero Chile es tan terco como para decir que le mentía.

Es verdad que me había acostado unas cuantas veces con Francis pero eso no pasaba más que de eso. Era más bien para pasar el rato y siempre que lo hacíamos era cuando teníamos problemas con Manuel


	4. Desilución

Diclamer: Los personajes pertenecientes a esta novela no son míos. Tanto como Hetalia el cual pertenece a Hidekas como Latín Hetalia sus respectivos dueños

* * *

 **Canadá**

Ahora sé porque hay cinturones en los aviones. Algún día le diré a Francis porque hay cinturones en los aviones...Si es que salgo de este bote salvavidas.

 **¿Cuanto crees que estemos aquí?** -Me pregunto el albino

 **No sé, pero ojala poco, si no, nos podría dar insolación, deshidratación o inanición** -Mire preocupado a kumajiro, era un oso polar en medio del mar con un sol de los peores que eh visto

 **Matth** -Mire a Prussia el cual me miro preocupado.

 **¿Si?** -El saco a Gilbird de su cabeza y lo empezó a acariciar

 **No hay agua en el bote** -Me alarme...¿Cómo un bote salvavidas no iba a tener agua?

 **China**

El Señor Francis se movía de un lado a otro mientras hablaba con alguien por celular.

 ** _Si, si, si...nooo, no_** -Saco el celular de su oído- **Voy a ir a la sala de reuniones** -Susurro mientras tapaba el auricular del celular

 **Ya-** Francis se retiro, dejándome solo en la sala de estar. Mi celular vibro haciendo que me sobresaltara.

 _-Deja de Molestarme-_

¿Así que Japón por fin se digna a hablarme?

 _-¿Porque?-_

Envié el mensaje

 _-No te soporto-_

 _-¿Ah no?-_

 _-No-_

 _-¿Porqué?-_

 _-Solamente no lo hago-_

 _-¿Pensaste en lo que dije?-_

 _-Si-_

 _-¿Y aceptas o no?-_

 _-Para tener 4000 años valla que inmaduro eres-_

 _-No soy inmaduro-_

 _-Pero tu propuesta lo es-_

 _-No, no lo es. Solamente quiero pasar un buen rato-_

 _-Deja de comportarte como un adolescente Yao-_

 _-No me comporto así-_

 _-Deja de mandarme mensajes-_

 _-¿Porqué? Si tu eres el que me sigue hablando-_

Sentí una mano en mi hombro...Iván. Bloque rápidamente el celular y mire sus ojos...¿porque me atraían esos ojos que me causaban terror y al mismo tiempo las ganas de desfallecer?

 **¿Qué hacías?-** Sentí nerviosismo al oír esa pregunta

 **Nada** -Le sujete la mano

 **Bueno** -Saco su mano rápidamente de la mía. Tenia un leve sonrojo en la mejilla **-Quería hablar sobre lo de esta mañana-** Se sentó en el sillón de una pieza que se encontraba a unos pasos de mi- **Quería disculparme por lo mal educado y brusco que fui** -Evito mi mirada

 **Rusia, aru** -Trate de encontrar su mirada pero era inútil- **No importa...**

 **Claro que importa, no debí haberte besado. No debí haberte obligado** -Pronuncio con cierto odio sus palabras

 **Por algo seguí el beso, porque...**

Las palabras con las que me interrumpí Iván me dolieron

 **Hagamos como si no paso nada. No tubo porque haber pasado eso, nunca tuvimos que besarnos. Es mejor que ya no hablemos del tema-** Se levanto y empezó a caminar

 **Pero Rusia** -Me levante y trate de alcanzarlo

 **Pero nada China, tu no me gustas de esa forma y eso te lo deje bien en claro. No debí haberte formado falsas esperanzas. Nunca llegare a amar a alguien de esa manera, entiéndelo** -Salio de la habitación con un aire de repulsión...creo que hacia mi

 **China, ¿Has visto a Francia?** -Entro por la otra puerta el Señor Inglaterra

 **Fue a la sala de reuniones** -Susurre sin darme vuelta ni levantar la mirada del piso

 **¿Paso algo?-** Me dio vuelta- **¿Estas llorando?**

 **Nada importante, voy a ir a mi habitación del hotel... Necesito un poco de espacio personal** -Salí lo más rápido posible del edificio. No era primera vez que Iván me rechazaba pero esta vez tenia una esperanza de que me amaba de la misma manera que yo lo hacia, y si yo lo amaba, no lo quería, de hecho creo que amar me queda corto. Pero al parecer fue solo un momento de diversión para el. Puede que no fue su intención ilusionarme pero lo hizo y lo hizo demasiado bien.

Camine más lento cuando ya me había alejado unas cuadras. Agradezco que a Francis se le allá ocurrido elegir el hotel más cercano que había. Subí hasta mi habitación sin saludar al portero y me tire a la cama. ¿Porque no me amaba?. Abrace a uno de mis pandas de peluches y deje que fluyera todas las emociones que tenia dentro. Las cuales, lamentablemente, no era nada buenas

 **Inglaterra**

Fui corriendo hacia la sala de reuniones. Estaba preparado, era ahora o nunca. Le iba a decir todo lo que sentía a Francis, todo. Aún que eso me cueste el orgullo.

Entre a la sala de reuniones, pero al parecer Francis estaba ocupado hablando por teléfono

 ** _¿De verdad?_**

 ** _Muchas gracias Martín. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco._**

Ahora que lo pienso, Manu estaba enojado con ese niño arrogante y se me ah olvidado preguntarle. Puede que si me quedo a escuchar un rato descubra el porque.

 **Es que de verdad no sé que voy a hacer sin Matth, no puedo aceptar que desapareció. Lo amo ¿Sabes? Y no importa que ame a Arthur de la misma forma que lo hago con el, porque Arthur es solo un suplente de Matthew**.-¿Qué?. Sentí lagrimas aparecer en mis ojos. No, no podía llorar por un estúpido como el, por mucho que lo quisiese

 ** _Yo también te amo Ticho. Pero si mal no lo recuerdo, tu preferiste a Manu por sobre mi. Aún que como discutieron podemos salir un día de estos_** \- Me retire de la habitación antes de que el se diera cuenta de mi presencia y me dirigí para llamar a Chile y decirle lo ultimo que escuche

 **Canadá**

Prussia no se equivoco, no había agua en ninguna parte del bote inflable. Por lo menos deberían haber pasado siete horas desde que el avión se desplomo y terminamos por sacar uno de los botes inflables que habían en caso de emergencia. Mucha gente murió por no decir la mayoría, calcule por lo menos 19 vivos sin contarnos a nosotros.

Mire a Gilbert, estaba ya sin polera por el calor que hacia, no sé si era producto de eso o de la deshidratación, aún que lo dudaba por que recién hace unas horas habíamos tomado agua, pero veía a Prussia más sexy de lo normal. Examine detalladamente su cuerpo

 **Losé, mi asombroso cuerpo te encanta** -Me sonroje de golpe al darme cuenta que el me había descubierto

Solo estaba mirando si tu herida no había empeorado-Me excuse. Aún que por alguna parte igual veía su herida en su tórax, se había cortado con una lata al desplomarse el avión. Al parecer no había pasado a mayores y la hemorragia se había cortado hace ya unas horas

 _ **Estados Unidos**_

Porque mierda lo tuve que ignorar, sabia que esto fue una decisión mutua, aún que fue más por parte de Matt, pero eso fue estúpido. Si no lo hubiera ignorado y ocultado la relación que teníamos con mi hermano el no estaría desaparecido. En verdad estaríamos afrontando muchos problemas y criticas en estos momentos, pero lo estaríamos afrontado juntos como la pareja que somos. Pero no, no podíamos dejar que Inglaterra nos descubriera después de sospechar que teníamos algo por llegar los dos tardes a una reunion y al ver que la noche anterior Matt no se encontraba en su habitación de hotel


	5. Impotencia

Diclamer: Los personajes pertenecientes a esta novela no son míos. Tanto como Hetalia el cual pertenece a Hidekas como Latín Hetalia sus respectivos dueños

* * *

 **Rusia**

Me siento culpable, no puedo creer que allá dicho eso. Bueno, ya lo había dicho muchas veces, pero creo que ahora Yao de verdad se canso. Nunca se le habían cristalizado los ojos, ni siquiera quitaba su sonrisa tierna cuando yo lo rechazaba. Había que admitir que Yao siempre era el que me rechazaba, pero de una manera más sutil que la mía. Pero no se merece que lo trate así. Aún que tampoco era completamente culpa mía, yo solo lo hacia para mantenerlo a salvo.

Iba a salir del edificio cuando la voz de mi superior me llama

 **Iván Supongo que no has estado con China a solas ¿Cierto?** -Me mordí la lengua tratando de contener las palabras de insulto que le tenia...

 **No eh estado con el** -Mentí. No por tener miedo a que me dijera o hiciera algo. Lo hice para que no le hicieran algo a China.

 **Por lo que me dijeron Francia llego media hora tarde...¿Qué hicieron en ese tiempo?** -Odiaba esta clase de preguntas

 **Nada. No le dirigí ni la mirada** -Le dirigí los labios

 **Espero que sea así. Sabes que nuestros planes son salir de los Aliados** -Me miro amenazante- **Y que si te acercas más de la cuenta a China. No lo sufrirás tu, lo sufrirá el** -Dicho esto se dirigió a la salida- **Voy a volver a Rusia pero tu quedaras aquí para mantenernos al tanto sobre Canadá. Espero que no este en tus planes ver a China fuera de reuniones**

 **Si** -Se retiro y yo me dirigí hacia el hotel. Sentí un sentimiento de impotencia, al saber que podría matar sin problemas, pero traería consecuencias para China y no pudo dejar que le hagan algo, por más mínimo que sea.

Entre a mi habitación y golpe unas cuantas veces la pared. Primera vez que sentía tanta impotencia como ahora.

 **Inglaterra**

Si Francia quiere jugar con juego voy a hacer lo mismo

 _¿Arthur?_

 _Manu, cuanto tiempo._

 _Me llamaste hace tres horas_

 _¿Enserio? No me acordaba. Yo y mi memoria_

 _¿Para que llamabas?_

 _Quería que vengas a Francia para que veamos unos cuantos planes de... exportación_

 _¿Francia?_

 _Es que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que aparezca Canadá_

 _Bueno... No sé si mi superior me dejara_

 _Yo hablare con el mio para que hablen con el tuyo. Es que de verdad estamos con problemas de exportación_

 _Bueno_

 _¿Qué paso? te oyes deprimido_

 _Nada_

 _Bueno_

Ese Baka de Francia me las pagara, es un Baka, Baka, Baka. No dejare que se lleve mi orgullo por eso...

 **Alemania**

 **Italia, salte de encima-** Saque a Feliciano de encima mio y lo observare un rato. Seguía durmiendo

 **Vee~ vee~ vee~** \- Otra vez se escabullo en mi cama.

Saque mi celular... ya debería haber llegado Gilbert.

Me vestí rápidamente y fui al cuarto de mi hermano, el cual estaba completamente vació.. Ese maldito se las va a ver. Di una inspección rápida a la casa para ver la posibilidad si es que Gilbert estaba en alguna parte, pero nada, ni una señal.

 **¿Por qué nunca llega a tiempo?** -Suspire frustrado y tome las llaves del auto y fui a buscar al imprudente de mi hermano al aeropuerto.

.

 **Disculpe ¿El vuelo 192H llego?**

 **Si, hace aproximadamente tres horas señor** -¿Enserio Gilbert? ¿Enserio no viajaste?

 **Me puede decir si el caballero Gilbert Beilschmidt abordo el avión**

 **Si, claro. Espéreme un momento por favor-** Aprovechando el momento marque el numero de Gilbert, el cual me dijo que estaba fuera de cobertura.- **El señor Beilschmidt no abordo este avión. Pero obligo que un vuelo volviera al aeropuerto el cual es 364B con destino a París, Francia** -¿Enserio era tan estupidez para subirse a otro vuelo?

 **¿Me podría decir si ese vuelo ya llego?**

 **Claro, espere un momento-** Después de un rato de esperar vi que la señora que me había atendido estaba hablando con unos de sus superiores. El cual se acerco a mi.

 **Disculpe caballero** -Lo mire- **Lamentamos informarle que el vuelo en el que viajaba el señor Beilschmidt no aparece en el radar**

 **¿Qué?...¿Eso significa que el avión esta naufrago?**

 **Si** -No dije ninguna palabra más y e fui inmediatamente a casa. Esto tenia que ser una broma, el avión de Gilbert no podía estar naufrago.

 **Feliciano, levántate** -Le tire su ropa

 **Cinco minutos más-** Se dio vuelta

 **Te digo que te levantes, tenemos que viajar a París-** Tome un bolso y empece a empacar

 **¿Por qué?** -Se tallo los ojos

 **Tenemos que ir a hablar con la embajada Alemana, el vuelo que iba Gilbert naufrago en camino a Francia** -Trataba de controlar mis lagrimas, no podía ser que mi hermano allá naufragado

 **¿Gil-Gilbert?-** Tartamudeo

 **Si** -Dije con un hilo de voz- **No..no llores** \- Le limpie unas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos- **Vamos a ir a ver que se puede hacer para encontrar su vuelo** -Bese su coronilla

 **Chile**

¿Pa' que querrá hablar de exportaciones Arthur?. Saque unos papeles para buscar alguna irregularidad en las exportaciones, pera nada, ni una señal de que allá pasado algo?...

Suspire y me tire al sillón..el teléfono estaba sonando pero me daba lata contestar..Sonó por lo menos siete veces antes de contestar

 _¿Si?_

 _¿Manu?_

 _¿Ludwig? ¿Qué paso?_ -Su voz se escuchaba quebrada

 _¿Puedes venir a París?_

 _¿Que?_

 _Se que te preocupa mi hermano y quiero que me ayudes a encontrarlo_

 _¿De qué hablas?_

 _El vuelo en que se fue Gilbert naufrago_

 _¿Co-Como?_ -Mis lagrimas empezaron a caer

¿Puedes venir? Por favor. Vamos a buscar el vuelo, pero necesitamos ayuda de otros países

 _Si, claro, voy a tomare el vuelo más próximo y si no encuentro voy a tomar avión privado_

 _Gracias_

 _Gracias a ti por avisarme_

Corto la llamada...¿Como naufrago su vuelo weón?

 **¡¿Como mierda?!** -Golpee una pared

 **Papá...¿Que pasó?** -Me voltee y vi a Carlitos

 **Ca-Carlitos...¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tu no estabas con Martín?**

 **Te extrañaba-** Me abrazo de la cadera y yo lo cargue **-Además fue fácil tomar un vuelo cuando dices que es asunto nacional de vida o muerte**

 **¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! tu padre debe de estar asustado** -Le acaricie la mejilla

 **No me gusta que se peleen** -Abrí los ojos impresionado...nos había escuchado

 **¿E-Escuchaste?** -Si escucho sabría que yo no soy su padre biológico, si no que lo era Francis

 **No...No escuche su pelea, pero papá esta llorando en casa y a mi me dejaron encargado con el tío México, que vino de visita junto con Uruguay...**

 **Con razón te escapaste** -Suspire

 **¿Por qué golpeaste la pared?...¿te hizo algo malo?**

 **No cariño** -Bese su frente- **Es que me senti prepotente por un minuto**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Es que me preocupe por el tío Gilbert**

 **¿Le paso algo?**

 **No...esperemos que no-** Susurre lo ultimo

 **¿Por qué te preocupa?** \- ¿Qué digo? No puedo decirle que tuve un amorío con Gilbert y meno decirle que os íbamos a casar... Tampoco podría decirle que aún siento cosas por el.

Porque es parte de la familia

 **¿Lo es?**

 **Si, por eso es tío Gilbert-** Lo deje en el piso- **Pero no importa eso ahora, te voy a tener que dejar con Rapa**

 **¿Por qué?** -Reclamo **-Yo vine a pasar tiempo con mi papá**

 **Tengo que viajar. Lo siento hijo**

 **Yo voy contigo**

 **No**

 **Yapo**

 **No**

 **yapo**

 **No-** Mire serio

 **Por favor** -Le salieron lagrimas

 **Bueno, pero te comportas bien**

 **¡Si!** -Me volvió a abrazar


End file.
